Completely Miserable
by IceFire
Summary: Basically about Harry and Draco coming to terms with themselves.The plots overused but I have some professors doing pretty weird things so please R&R! Finally finished!Title based on song (Lit-Miserable), but eventual happy ending-updated 1/13!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, I am not making any money off this, blah blah blah, etc.  
  
This story takes place in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Don't read this if the thought of guy/guy relationships offends you. R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Flame if you want, it's my first fic and I appreciate advice, really. Oh, and please read all the chapters. I know it's really long, but most of the chapters are short and the interesting stuff is all at the end.  
  
//=thought  
  
1 I will occasionally be forced by my cynical little personality to make snide comments. My sadistic additions to the story are in parentheses or say A/N in front of them. I'll try to keep my thoughts to myself, but sometimes I'm forced to say something. I may also use lyrics from random songs, most of which I'm unsure of the title and/or artist, but those are in stars and I don't own and didn't write any of those either, and I give full credit to whoever wrote/performs them (I don't know who it is but it's not me!).  
  
2 Ch. 1  
  
*You make me come  
  
You make me complete  
  
You make me completely miserable*  
  
He stood at the window with tears falling unchecked down his face. He knew that he, Harry Potter, was not supposed to cry over matters of the heart. Almost all the girls in the school would give thousands of galleons to be with him. //Why did I even bother to stay? I could have gone to stay at the Burrow. But no, I had to torment myself with visions of a constant reminder of what I can't have?//. Almost all the Gryffindors, even Ron and Hermione, had gone home for Christmas, so he returned from his nightly walks about the castle to a nearly empty tower, which was full of the Gryffindor scarlet and the gold that brought painful thoughts of that golden hair.  
  
"Potter?!" came a voice that snapped him out of his reverie.  
  
//Oh God no// Harry thought //not now//  
  
He turned to glare and with all the hatred he could muster, asked, "What on earth do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Are you okay.I thought I heard someone crying"  
  
"Me, crying, no. Why the hell would I be crying"  
  
//He's asking if I'm okay! Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought//  
  
"Well then why are there tears on your face?"  
  
"Ah, um, uh." Harry stuttered and tried to quickly think of a smart retort. Draco saw the look of pain and confusion on his enemy's face and had the sudden desire to do whatever he had to until he felt better.  
  
//No!// he told himself //he's your worst enemy, and a *guy*. There's no way you're in love with him. Snap out of it Malfoy//  
  
Harry saw a strange expression cross the face of the boy standing in front of him, almost like Draco wanted to comfort him in ways that he could only imagine, but it quickly vanished. Suddenly, in a much softer voice, he asked, "Is there anything I can do for you Harry?" He stepped closer and started brushed away Harry's bangs, idly tracing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
//This is going to drive me insane//. Fearing that his emotions would be revealed and disliking the thoughts that were suddenly flooding his head, he turned and ran back to the tower. Draco felt suddenly upset as he watched the raven-haired boy's back heading away from him. He made his way back to the dungeons much more confused than he had been before his unlikely meeting with the boy he hated and yet was beginning to think he might love.  
  
  
  
3 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Ch. 2  
  
*He's all that you want  
  
He's all that you need  
  
He's all that you just won't believe  
  
Take away his doubt, turn it inside out  
  
Then you can see what he's been dying to say*  
  
Harry tossed and turned, unable to ignore the thoughts that cluttered his mind. He couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Draco, let alone be in love with him. They had hated each other ever since he had insulted Ron on the train to their first year at Hogwarts. Recently, however, his feelings had inexplicably begun to change. During their glaring matches across the room during meals, he had noticed something different in the other boy's eyes, and he was pretty sure he didn't object. Ron and Hermione had caught Draco staring at him during classes and told him but he had laughed it off, thinking that Draco was only thinking up ways to get him in trouble, but he also caught himself staring on occasion.  
  
//No// he thought //no no no no no//.  
  
Oh come on, said the voices spinning around in his head, admit it. Admit that you love everything about him--how that blond hair swirls over his forehead, how those beautiful silvery eyes seem to be able to see right into your soul, that you wonder how that perfect white skin would feel pressed against your own..  
  
//Stop it!!!!!!// he angrily told the voices. He refused to believe that he could possibly feel this way, toward his worst enemy of all people, and eventually decided to go on a walk through the castle, to hopefully clear his head and finally allow him to sleep.  
  
In the dungeons that the Slytherins inhabited, Draco was also the victim of insomnia. He restlessly lay in his bed and finally gave in and let those nagging thoughts at the back of his mind take over.  
  
//Stupid green sheets.// he thought //Remind me of those perfect green eyes, eyes that seem to hide unutterable secrets. I'm going to have to start sleeping somewhere else//. He wondered what it would be like to see those eyes right in front of his.  
  
//NO!// he told himself angrily. //You will not fall for Potter!!!!!!! Have you no pride?// //I have plenty of pride,// he told himself, //too much of it, actually. Which is why I refuse to give in.// He eventually gave up on sleep and went for a walk around the castle, as he had been doing almost nightly ever since he felt such disturbing emotions toward the Boy Who Lived. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Ch. 3  
  
*Tease me, by holding out your hand  
  
Then leave me, or take me as I am.*  
  
//Oh shit// thought Harry. //This cannot be happening to me. Of all things//  
  
He had suspected that the footsteps he heard were not from an innocent Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but was still cursing his rotten luck when he realized that the person who was unknowingly right behind him was the one person he wanted to see the least out of anyone in the entire world.  
  
Malfoy groaned inwardly. Of all things that could happen, he had to run into Harry Potter.  
  
//Dammit! How is this possible? Just my luck.//  
  
Both of the boys were secretly exhilarated to see each other, as much as they wished to deny it, and they would rather die than admit it to the other and to themselves as well.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Potter" The sudden closeness of the meeting by the window was gone. "Malfoy, what an astoundingly unpleasant surprise. Well, don't let me keep you from your stroll, because I certainly want to get back to mine. Goodnight".  
  
Harry mentally cursed himself as Draco swept past him. //I'm an idiot// he told himself, and he had the insane urge to run to the other boy and pin him up against the wall, and kiss those perfect rose colored lips, run his fingers through that gorgeous blonde hair.. Ironically, that was almost exactly what Draco was wishing he would do. However, he refused to give in to his raging teenage hormones and just walked on by.  
  
//Curse you Potter. How can you do this to me? Make me loathe you and yet want you so badly that it hurts//  
  
The two boys returned to their respective houses, their walks having achieved the exact opposite of what they were intended to do, and possibly having made their feelings even stronger. Needless to say, neither of them got much sleep that night. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Ch. 4  
  
*Look around, the writing's on the wall  
  
Everyone's feeling a little bit crazed  
  
In a world where nothing's as it seems  
  
1.1 I should have known you'd be right*  
  
Snape's room was close to the Slytherin common room, which was where Draco had become used to falling asleep on the couches in front of the fire. He found that the empty dormitory was not at all good for his state of mind. It contained far too much green. He was too busy sobbing into the cushions to notice the head of his house standing over him with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Is something wrong Draco? I've begun to notice a disturbing trend in your sleeping habits, and it's beginning to keep me from my sleep as well"  
  
"No, professor, everything's fine, really"  
  
"The fact that you look like your world had just ended and that you were just a minute ago crying as if your heart was breaking seem to belie that statement"  
  
//I think my heart really may be breaking//  
  
Draco was unsure of just how much he wanted to tell his teacher. After all, he was a professor, and his opinions about Harry were evident in the way he treated him in Potions class.  
  
"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what could possibly be so awful that you have been forced to leave this common room at unearthly hours and then come back in tears"  
  
//How does he know about that??//  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you think I could not hear you, you are mistaken. If the students were not all on holiday then you would wake almost the entire house"  
  
//I was that noisy? Why can't he just leave me the hell alone//  
  
"And I know what you're thinking Draco. Yes you were that noisy and no I'm not going to go away."  
  
//Well I do need someone to confide in...//  
  
Snape noticed the boy's indecision, and decided it would be best to just stand there until he was ready to talk.  
  
"Professor, what do you think about Harry Potter?" 


	5. Chapter 5

1 Ch. 5  
  
2 (Snape's POV)  
  
Oh no. One of my students has gone and fallen for a Gryffindor. None other than the famous Harry Potter for God's sake. And one of my *male* students. What sort of unholy mess have I gotten myself into now. Ah well Severus, you got yourself into this. Just hear the boy out.  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
Look what you've done now Malfoy. Gotten yourself so worked up that you've gotten the attention of one of the professors, and now you're going to have to tell him what's wrong with you. Pure genius. How do I always get myself into these messes? 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6  
  
"Well.......what do you think of him?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure what you're getting at here Draco. It would make this much easier for the both of us if you would just come out and say whatever it is you need to say instead of hinting at it like this"  
  
"I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now professor. Which happens to be one of my problems"  
  
"One of? There are a lot?"  
  
"Unfortunately"  
  
"I see. Well then, proceed"  
  
//Goddamn it. Now I have to tell him everything. But how?//  
  
"Well, I seem to be having strange.....emotions toward Potter all of a sudden"  
  
"You mean you haven't realized that until now?"  
  
"What are you talking about"  
  
"The other teachers and I have seen you two. When you try to have glaring contests you just end up looking lovesick at each other. In my class you can both hardly concentrate because you spend too much time making puppy dog eyes at each other and then quickly turning away when the other meets your eyes."  
  
"Really? It's that obvious?"  
  
"Yes, you are 'that obvious' and so is Potter. You've both thought you hated each other for so long that you're blind to your true feelings, and neither of you wants to own up to your emotions"  
  
"Oh. Well thanks for the advice. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Professor"  
  
"Goodnight Draco"  
  
2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately, Harry had no one to confide in, so he lay restlessly in the empty dormitory. Remembering his walk through the hallways was unpleasant, as it also brought back the thought of what he wanted to do to Draco.  
  
//I am one twisted person// he thought to himself. //how could I imagine doing such things, and to him of all people// the voices were back again.  
  
"You know you enjoyed that----having him so close to you, feeling his hands on your face"  
  
//Stupid voices! I didn't enjoy that. I do *not* feel that way towards him. I was not just about to kiss him, I wasn't! //  
  
But the way that he felt when he saw that smile so close to his own was telling him that no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he had fallen for his former archenemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
*Don't hate me  
  
Cause I'm just that good  
  
A little misunderstood  
  
You made me, so I'm just that good*  
  
A/N: I have everything up until the end of chapter 12 written. However, since you're all mean mean people (sniff), I refuse to post anything else until I get at least 10 reviews. Hmph (IceFire stares at her computer, very offended). But tons of thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! Especially SoulSister. TWO reviews (grin). And Julianna Black, Rocket-Strife, and Boomer. You're all cool too. No flames yet (grin again). Anyway, no more chapters for anyone until I get 10 reviews (oh, and I would really like to get 10 more every time I post, since I usually upload in segments of 3 chapters). So if you guys want to read up until chapter 9, just click that nice little button that says "Submit A Review". Sorry for anyone I annoy by refusing to post until I get more reviews, but that's just the way it's going to be. Hehehehehehe ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

1 Ch. 7  
  
The next morning at breakfast the two avoided each other's dark circled eyes and stared at each other whenever the other looked away, while Snape watched amusedly. //Honestly// he thought //students can be so dense sometimes//. He had told Dumbledore about his episode with Draco, and looked at him to see his reaction to this latest development. It wasn't like the headmaster didn't know already; he was far too intelligent not to notice something like that. Actually, there was no teacher in the school who didn't realize that there was something between them that the two boys just weren't willing to admit to themselves. It didn't take great powers to notice the way those two looked at each other. Dumbledore had noticed the strange behavior of the boys at the table and was chuckling amusedly to himself. He and Severus exchanged amused and frustrated looks and then resumed their breakfast.  
  
Draco and Harry were practically dead on their feet due to lack of sleep, and were especially grateful that they didn't have to go to class. It would have been impossible to concentrate, especially in the classes that they had together, and Draco didn't think he would be able to look at Snape's amused expression if he caught one of them staring at the other.  
  
//Besides// Harry mused to himself //I don't know how much longer I'll be able to go without doing something stupid, especially with nothing around to take my mind off of that night at the window, and then last night as well....//. His mind began to venture into zones he didn't want to go, so he looked down at his plate and concentrated on finishing his toast, realizing that yet again he had caught himself staring intently at Draco. Draco had noticed Harry staring at him and felt himself turning an intense shade of red.  
  
//Maybe Snape was right......//  
  
His thoughts trailed off as he heard as sudden burst of coughing from the teachers table, coughing that sounded suspiciously like a large group of people trying extremely hard not to laugh. At that, both boys suddenly got up from the table and exited the room. When they were safely out of earshot, the teachers burst out laughing and Dumbledore asked, "When will they ever learn?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Look" said Harry. "We need to talk"  
  
"What could there possibly be for us to talk about?" asked Draco, sneering. //He wants to talk me. Oh no. This will not be good//  
  
"There's something that I really need to tell you....."  
  
"Well Potter, I don't want to talk to you. Nor will I ever. Yes, I just refused a chat with the *wonderful* Harry Potter. Bet that's never happened to you. Now if you and your tremendous ego will go away, I have a Transfiguration essay that needs finishing"  
  
With that, Draco swept away down the corridor to his dungeons. He didn't think he could stand there any longer without throwing Harry to the floor and tearing off his robes and well,..... Being face to face with those green eyes was almost more than he could bear. Leaving Harry standing there with that hurt expression on his face was the hardest thing he had ever done.  
  
Harry stood in the corridor watching Draco sweep away and could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He hastily wiped them away with his sleeve and heard the teachers getting up, still chuckling, from the table. He didn't think he could stand being suddenly surrounded by faculty members asking if he needed to go see Madam Pomfrey or if there was anything he wanted to talk about. Just as Dumbledore entered the corridor, Harry turned tail and ran back to the Gryffindor tower. 


	8. Chapter 8

1 Ch. 8  
  
//Oh no// thought Dumbledore. //What sort of emotional uproar have those boys created for themselves//. He really did feel bad for them, having used his powers to discreetly listen in on what was being said. Harry tended to feel emotions much stronger than other boys did thanks to his extraordinary encounter with Voldemort and upbringing with the Dursleys, and Draco had been deprived of anything close to love for so long that he automatically tried to push away anyone who tried to get close to him. Dumbledore sighed and began to make his way up to the Gryffindor tower, trusting Severus to deal with Draco who would undoubtedly be sobbing in the Slytherin common room again. He just hoped that Harry would remember the fact that Minerva hadn't assigned any essays over Christmas.  
  
********************************************************  
  
In one of the very few times in his life, Dumbledore was wrong, but he was extremely close to the truth. Draco had locked himself in the bathroom to take an extremely long shower in hopes of getting that look that Harry had on his face out of his head. He couldn't believe that he could make someone look like that. Sure, he had made tons of people in school cry. He was Draco Malfoy; people expected it of him. Damn them and his reputation too. It was really their fault he acted the way he did. Them and Lucius. The man may have contributed his DNA, but he was *not* a father.  
  
As much as his mind wandered, it kept coming back to that expression on Harry's face. Having a Death Eater for a father, he had seen torture; and being Draco Malfoy, he had seen people cry, most of them because of him. But he had never seen someone look like that. Looking like nothing could ever go right in the world ever again. And the look was on the face of none other than Harry, and he himself had put it there.  
  
//What have you done// he asked himself. //You just made the one person that you love, who possibly even was beginning to love you back, completely miserable. What is wrong with you?//. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the tears mixing with the shower water running down his face. Eventually the tears were coming too fast and strong for him to ignore and he curled up into a melancholy ball of misery with water beating down on his back.  
  
(Sorry for all the short chapters, I'll try to make the others longer.) 


	9. Chapter 9

1 Ch. 9  
  
2 Disclaimer: I already have a disclaimer at the beginning of the story, but I figure just to be safe I'll repeat it. I do not own any of the characters or anything else having to do with Hogwarts. They're all the property of JK Rowling, who would probably refuse to write any more Harry Potter books if she ever took a tour of fanfiction.net.  
  
3  
  
4 Harry, on the other hand, was sitting on one of the chairs in the common room, staring blankly at the fire with tears rolling down his face. He had thought that maybe he and Draco might have had something......... //No// he told himself //I thought wrong. I made the biggest mistake of my life in falling for him. Those fantasies will always be there, in the back of my mind. Damn. I don't think I'll ever be able to undo this mistake.//  
  
"Nor should you try to undo it, Harry"  
  
Harry jumped at hearing Dumbledore's voice as he suddenly entered the common room.  
  
"P-professor Dumbledore?" he stammered in surprise.  
  
"Hello Harry" replied a twinkly-eyed Dumbledore.  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking"  
  
"One of my little secrets. There's actually hardly anything that I don't know, Harry. One of those rare things being what the reason could possibly be that you seem so miserable on this wonderful December morning"  
  
Although Dumbledore actually did know the answer to his question, he preferred to have Harry tell him.  
  
"Well..if you heard what I was thinking..then you should know"  
  
"But I would prefer that you tell me yourself."  
  
"Why were the teachers all laughing during breakfast"  
  
"Ah. That may be a hard one for me to answer without hurting your feelings. Mainly because of how blind you and Mr. Malfoy happen to be. You keep making each other miserable and then wishing that you could take back what you said after seeing the looks on each other's faces"  
  
"So the entire staff knows about how I feel?"  
  
"I'm not sure whether you would consider this good or bad, but yes, they do. Except maybe Professor Trelawney. Although her specialty is supposed to be seeing into the future, she can be just a little bit unobservant when it comes to what is going on right in front of her"  
  
That made Harry smile, until he remembered what they were talking about and recalled the scornful look on Draco's face when he asked to simply talk to him for a minute.  
  
"But Harry, every one of us can also see how Draco feels toward you. Contrary to what you may believe, he does not hate you. Quite the opposite. In fact, if I'm correct, and I'm rarely ever wrong, then he is probably just as miserable as you are. And after seeing the look he put on your face, I don't blame him. I'm sure he regrets it with all his being. Give him a chance Harry. Don't give up just yet."  
  
"What do you mean about him being miserable after seeing the look he put on my face?"  
  
"How would you feel if you saw him looking like the world had just fallen down around his head all because of something you said?"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well, I have some business to attend to, and I must go. Take a walk around the grounds for a while after lunch, it may help you clear your head"  
  
//No way. Look what taking a walk to clear my head last night got me//  
  
"Oh, and Harry"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There was no Transfiguration homework assigned over vacation. See you at lunch."  
  
And with those last words, Dumbledore vanished as suddenly as he appeared.  
  
A/N: I know all those chapters were really short. Sorry! To all my reviewers-you guys are awesome!!!!! Now, for every 5 more reviews I get- you get another chapter. And I have up to chapter 12 written so just believe me when I say that the next chapters are where it gets....interesting. Especially chapter 12, but if I don't get 10 reviews after posting 10 and 11... ^_^. I'm mean, I know, but I've seen stories with like 60 reviews, so getting 3-5 per chapter shouldn't be too hard for you guys! 


	10. Authors Notes

A/N:  
  
Okay, since I don't have any way to add this onto any of my chapters (and none of you get chapter 10 until I get 4 more reviews, mwahahahahahaha), I'll just post some things that I had to say. First, I'll address all my wonderful wonderful reviewers. Well, you're all wonderful except for Sara (homophobe). Anyways, now I'll make comments on the reviews I got, and clear up a few things.  
  
Sara-ok, um, I'm definitely not the only one who's made them gay. There are tons of people who have done the same thing. I haven't seen any of them get yelled at. And that's honestly not that disgusting. I could have done a lot worse. If they like each other (which in the books they probably don't, but I think they should), then what's so wrong with that?  
  
SoulSister-You're awesome!!!!! 3 reviews (grin)!!!!!!!! I feel so special ^_^  
  
Kiss-of-the-death-Wow, you must really want to read the rest of the story. ^-^. At least someone has no objections to me making them gay.  
  
sum1-Hmmmm, good idea, but then I wouldn't be able to draw it out as long as I want. You'll get what you want eventually, don't worry.  
  
Juliana Black-Sorry for the short chapters. It just always seems like a good place to end them.  
  
Rocket-Strife- Yay, another person who has no problem with them being gay.  
  
Boomer-What on earth is the gigliottical reference on the ninth person to the left???? I'm confused.  
  
Tons and tons of thanks to all my reviewers, even to Sara (hey, at least you reviewed, even if you only read 2 chapters and flamed me). But just one thing, if you're going to flame me, please do it intelligently and tell me why you dislike my story (if the reason is that some characters are gay, that just says that you're homophobic). If anyone has any ideas for my story or you have a question/advice, e-mail me at goddess11506@hotmail.com and I promise to e-mail you back. I still don't have a title for this story *sigh*. I'm very bad at naming things. So if you can think of a name for my story and you tell me, I will be very very grateful (and I promise to give you credit if I use it). Okay, I'm done babbling now. Four more reviews and you get chapter 10! 


	11. Chapter 10

1 Ch. 10  
  
When Draco finally emerged from the shower and got dressed, he went down to the common room to sit and pass the time until lunch.  
  
//Maybe I won't even go to lunch. I'll have to see his face again, and read in those amazing eyes how much I hurt him. If he didn't hate me before, he definitely does now//  
  
"Well you know Draco, you can't just sit down here forever. It can get awfully drafty when the fire goes out"  
  
//Oh no. The one person who knows what's wrong with me.//  
  
"Yes, it's me again. You seem so happy to see me"  
  
"Oh I am. Really"  
  
Snape would have had to be deaf not to hear the dripping sarcasm in Draco's voice.  
  
"I would not advise taking that tone with me, Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Sorry professor, I just have a lot on my mind"  
  
//Much more than you will ever know//  
  
"Well to prevent you from saying something like to that to another teacher who would be less.shall we say.understanding, of your excruciatingly awful problems, why don't you get them all out now"  
  
//Why should I tell him anything. Not like it helped me//  
  
"And believe it or not, Draco, telling people your problems is occasionally helpful"  
  
//Well, what have I got to lose?//  
  
"It's just...I can't seem to get that look that Harry had on his face out of my mind. He just looked so miserable, all because of me. And I hate myself for making him feel that way"  
  
"Go tell him that"  
  
"I can't. I'm Draco Malfoy, remember? Cold hearted Slytherin ice boy who does nothing but sneer at everyone."  
  
"But you don't have to be like that."  
  
"Old habits are hard to break"  
  
"Well it's almost lunch time. Go and eat, you look like you need food"  
  
Snape then swept out of the dungeon, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts to watch the dying embers of the fire for a few minutes until he got up and went to lunch.  
  
A/N: I've finally posted this chapter (I only got 19 reviews but I was feeling particularly nice, plus I was getting tired of waiting). I know Snape is kind of out of character, but whatever. Please review (it's good for you too, I usually review the stories of whoever reviews mine)!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11

1 Ch. 11  
  
As the few students left at the castle trailed in for lunch, they failed to notice the dark haired boy in the corner looking miserably confused and simply picking at the food in front of him. All of them, except one. The staff entire staff could see what was going on, and when they walked in and saw the two boys sitting miserably at opposite ends of the table they sighed and looked at one another as if to say, "will those two ever realize what is going on here?"  
  
(Which I'm sure, of course, anyone reading this will be thinking, if they have even bothered to read this far. So just to get everyone's waiting over with, I'll get into the more interesting stuff now.)  
  
Much to the extreme surprise and happiness of the now seated faculty, Draco got up and crossed the room to Harry. "Look" he said "we really, really need to talk".  
  
Harry felt the need to hurt Draco as badly as he had been hurt, but before he could say something cruel in reply, he looked up and saw the expression in the other boy's eyes. Wordlessly, he got up and followed him into the hall.  
  
The staff table was suddenly filled with whispered conferences going on simultaneously. Dumbledore hushed them all, telling them that he could not possibly hear what was going on out there with all the noise. That instantly silenced the table, everyone waiting anxiously to see what the next occurrence would be in this extremely twisted situation.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The thousands of questions in Harry's eyes were almost more than Draco could stand.  
  
"Look Harry, I'm really really sorry for, well, this morning. And for everything horrible I've done to you before."  
  
"To what do I owe this sudden change in things"  
  
"I felt awful. After seeing the look on your face this morning, I didn't think I could live with myself. And believe it or not, I don't *enjoy* being so mean to you and your friends all the time. You don't know what it's like.......look I'm just really sorry for the way I've treated you for these past 5 years"  
  
"That's it. You just expect me to instantly forgive you for everything. Five years of being insulted, of you nearly getting me expelled and causing me to lose points from Gryffindor, of being treated with nothing but disdain"  
  
Draco's eyes were pleading with Harry to just accept his apology. Harry, however, had more that he needed to say.  
  
"Look, I'm not just going to forgive you that easily. You think you can just play with my emotions like this. Well you've definitely got another thing coming."  
  
"But, look, I really did feel like shit after the way I treated you. You don't know what it's like, having to act so mean to everyone all the time. You have friends."  
  
"So do you. I'm not sure Crabbe and Goyle are really people so much as gargoyles, but they are your friends. Besides, your entire house thinks that you're the greatest thing to hit Slytherin since Voldemort."  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle are more like bodyguards. Who are about as intelligent as two jars of mayonnaise. And no one in this entire school knows the real me. If they did I'd probably never be talked to again"  
  
Draco was practically in tears now. //Dammit Malfoy get a hold of yourself. You've gone this long without breaking down, can't you just last for a few more minutes until you get back to the safety of the dungeons//  
  
Now tears were definitely streaming down his face. //Hmm, obviously not.//  
  
Harry suddenly had nothing else to say, and just stood there feeling awful about all the pain he had caused.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you so upset. If you really want me to, I'll be your friend"  
  
//And more too, if you'll let me//  
  
The boys looked at each other, making actual prolonged eye contact, and it felt like an electric current passed between them.  
  
A/N: Mwahahaha! I posted 2 chapters at once, so now I want 25 reviews (total) before you get chapter 12 (immature, I know, but no one reviews my stories anymore *sniff*). As soon as I get the reviews, you get the chapter, it's already written and ready to upload. Hehehe. 


	13. Chapter 12

1 Ch. 12  
  
A/N: I feel so loved, I got 25 reviews and I just uploaded yesterday *grin*. Muchos muchos gracias to all my reviewers (Spanish test tomorrow, don't ask). I would write individual thanks, but I have to add to this chapter and upload it before I lose all my ideas. I'll thank you in the next chapter. Well, I got my reviews, so here's the chapter.  
  
The two stood there just staring at each other, until they both thought that they would go insane if this went on for much longer. It was hard to tell which one moved first, but it ended up being Harry who pinned Draco against the wall. Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and drew him in closer. They started kissing each other hungrily, their tongues probing the back of each other's throats. Then Harry realized where he was.  
  
"Look, Draco, this is not a good place to do this" he said, stepping backward.  
  
"Why not?" whimpered Draco.  
  
"Why? Because in a few minutes, the entire population of this castle who didn't go home for Christmas will be out here, including the teachers, if they haven't already noticed something unusual going on because of our argument"  
  
"Oh come on. The teachers already know, and all the students left are mostly insignificant first years. Besides," he grinned, "I'm sure you've been waiting for this just as long as I have."  
  
"No" he said firmly. "I'm sure cold stone is not the most comfortable thing to be leaning against for this sort of thing. Now come on"  
  
"You're cruel."  
  
Harry said nothing. He simply grinned a wicked little grin and beckoned for Draco to follow him.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The deathly silence that had come over the faculty suddenly vanished, and was replaced by excited murmurings. Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other, extremely pleased with themselves, and then Dumbledore silenced the faculty yet again. "Well" he said "we're obviously all very pleased with this turn of events. But remember, their relationship is their business. Please try not to interfere. Oh, and Argus, would you mind passing on your nightly peeks into every corner of the castle just for tonight." Everyone laughed, and the usual chatter filled the table once again.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Draco looked around.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Harry eventually had led him to a room that he had never seen before. It looked exactly like a common room, with the sofas, chairs, and fireplace; but with no dormitories coming off of it. Seeing the confused look on Draco's face, Harry decided to just explain.  
  
"It was going to be the Gryffindor common room, until they decided to use the tower instead. Ron told me about it. I preferred not to ask how he found it. Supposedly it's completely soundproof and only accessible by the way we just came. According to him, he's the only other one who knows how to come here, and he's away, so we have it all to ourselves..."  
  
//A ha// thought Draco //that explains all the scarlet and gold. And the extremely long twisty corridor we just passed through//. Although that was not exactly what was on his mind at the moment, he had needed some distraction from throwing himself on Harry during the walk there.  
  
"Now then," asked Harry "Where were we"  
  
Draco groaned, wishing Harry would just stop talking and let them finish what they'd started.  
  
"Save your breath Malfoy. You're going to need it. Soon I'll have you screaming my name."  
  
A/N: Argh!!!!!!!!!!! Writer's block!!!!!! Curses! Stupid annoying writer's block. Sorry to all of you who want me to write more, I'm drawing a complete blank whenever I try to finish. My muse has obviously decided to take a little vacation. And it all flows so well in my head too *sigh*. It's just that when I try to write it down, it comes out sounding stupid. Hopefully I'll be able to write the rest soon. I'm not doing this intentionally (I hate cliffhangers), I honestly cannot think of any way to write the rest. In the meantime, you could always read one of my other stories *cough cough*. I have tons of other ideas, so there will probably be more stories from me up soon. I even have ideas for a sequel to this one (the other students have to get back from Christmas break sometime!). I'm really really sorry for not finishing---hopefully soon my writer's block will go away and I'll be able to finish. To make up for not posting anything for a while (it may take me some time to get the rest of this written), I'll post the rest of the chapters as soon as I write them. If you want an update when I post chapters or if you think I should write a sequel (ideas are always welcome, and I'm not sure whether I should post a sequel or not), you can e-mail me at goddess11506@hotmail.com and I promise I'll send you a response. I'll be really grateful if you can think of a title for this story, if you can think of one that you're willing to let me use I promise to give you credit. Okay, now I'm just babbling. Maybe some reviews will help me get rid of my writer's block.....  
  
Aurora: You know, this is all because you didn't write *my* story yet.  
  
Me: I'm working on it. I've already got 1 chapter up. If you would shut up about it maybe it would go a little faster!!! I was *trying* to finish this one first.  
  
Draco: I don't care which one you write, I'm in both of them *grinning smugly*  
  
Seamus: *muttering to self* Annoying Slytherins. What the hell could Harry see in them?  
  
Draco and Aurora: Stupid Gryffindor!  
  
Me: Oh shut up all of you! It's a miracle I ever get anything done with all of you bickering *storms off to computer to try and finish fic* 


	14. More Authors Notes

Thanks, Credits, and Pointless Ramblings  
  
Don't worry, I'm definitely not ending the story here. I'm not that evil. My writer's block has gone away *does a little dance in chair* so I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter, which I promise will be posted as soon as I get 35 reviews.  
  
Brief warning---the end of this chapter contains spoilers for the movie Lord Of The Rings, don't read the 2nd to last to paragraph if you intend to go see the movie and don't want parts of it ruined.  
  
I finally found out the artists and titles of all the songs I used in this fic, so I should probably give them credit. The song in chapter 1 is Miserable by Lit. The rest are all by The Calling-the one in chapter 2 is Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way, the song used in chapter 3 is Stigmatized, the one in chapter 4 is Thank You, and the song I put in chapter 6 is called Just That Good (which is actually in a songfic I intend to post in the near future). I really need to stop listening to that CD while I write. Ah well, it seems to do good things for my stories so I'll keep listening to it, so don't be surprised if lyrics from some of their songs keep popping up in my stories.  
  
Draco: What? I don't do good things for your stories?  
  
Aurora: Yeah! Since when are we so unimportant?  
  
Thank you Peanut Gallery. They never seem to shut up. Anyways, now I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed because you are all just so wonderful (well except for Sara, I would delete her review but for some reason my computer won't let me). Thanks soooooooo much to all of my reviewers. You guys rock!!!  
  
Seamus Finnigan-I agree, people who do that are stupid.  
  
Pinkloofa-I love having the professors act out of character. I know I'm evil, but where's the fun in being nice and normal *grin*?  
  
Ch0Chang-Starting to write fanfics actually keeps you glued to your computer.  
  
Allison-I feel so special *big grin*. I thought of your review in the middle of math class one day and started grinning for no apparent reason (I think I scared the poor people who are stuck sitting near me, I do strange things when I get bored and math is so boring that it's unbelievable). Do you have anything posted? If you do I promise to review all your stories in exchange for getting such an awesome review!!! Oh, and btw, if you're twisted for reading Draco/Harry fics, I'm even worse because I write them, lol.  
  
Sentaro-Reviews are comments about the story.  
  
Draco Malfoy is my love slave-Lol, I like your penname. You reviewed my stories *grin*. Yay, 4 reviews!  
  
Strawberryred-Sorry about the short chapters. I always end up finishing a chapter, posting it, and then wanting to add something, I think I post my chapters too soon, I always end up leaving stuff out.  
  
Etre-It's so much fun getting the faculty involved in things like this. Can you imagine, though, if teachers actually started doing things like this?  
  
SoulSister-H/D slash is addictive! Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, thanks to Night Walker, The Earth Sorceress, crashbabe99, jay, sum1, Juliana Black, Rocket-Strife, and Boomer. I appreciate your reviews just as much as everyone else's, I just can't find anything in them to comment on or I already commented.  
  
Okay, now that I have that out of the way, I can finish my pointless ramblings. I have more stories that should be up soon (if my computer ever decides to start cooperating). My computer at my dad's house seems to like me, so as soon as I'm over there expect a few more stories from me, most of which will probably end up being as long as this one, if not longer. They just won't be finished because I have a really bad habit of posting one chapter of a story before I've written the rest. Sorry about those. Now 35 reviews or no new chapter for you!  
  
Oh, and just as an afterthought for anyone who saw the movie Lord Of The Rings------Someone please tell me that I'm completely misinterpreting Frodo and Sam's relationship. Honestly, Sam practically drowns himself so that he can go with Frodo. That sounds like something I'd make one a character do! Hopefully I've just written way too many slash fics (or as my friends say, I'm just a really twisted person) and Frodo and Sam are just friends (although that could make for a very interesting story..*slaps self*). I guess I'm just sick and twisted *grin*. I disagree with strawberryRed. I don't think there was anything with Strider and Legolas, although it's entirely possible. But I do have my doubts about Strider and that other guy, oh crap what was his name again, you know, the one who dies near the end, the king, the one who tries to take the ring from Frodo. I hate when I can't remember people's names! The scene where he was dying and Strider was leaning over him seemed extremely slashy. I'm corrupted. However, I refuse to write slash with Tolkien characters. It just seems.wrong.  
  
Please please please review my other stories! I won't demand any more reviews about this story in order to get the next chapter posted, but I want 5 reviews for every one of my other stories. I warned you all that this was coming, but you didn't listen *sigh*. This is what you get. My other fics are unloved *sniff*. The summaries for my other untitled one and for Unexpected are really really bad, the story is nothing like the review makes you think it is. Actually, all my summaries are bad. If anyone has advice about writing summaries I would really really appreciate it! Chapters 14 and 15 are both written (this is definitely going to be longer than 15 chapters, though not by much, and I'm definitely considering a sequel). But, five reviews for each of my other stories, and then you will get the next 2 chapters!! 


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Here you go, the long-awaited chapter 13 ::trumpet fanfare::. Sorry about making you all wait so long, but I had to wait for my writer's block to go away. This fic kind of got pushed to the back of my brain while I was writing my other stories. I really should be writing one of those right now, but I did promise to post this chapter (and I know you all have been waiting for it, since this is the only story that got over 5 reviews). Are my other stories really that bad ::sniff::?  
  
Warning: I have said this before, but I'm restating it because of what I'm going to be forced to put into this chapter (this chapter is probably the whole reason the story's rated R). DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SLASH!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I said it. Now you all can't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and if you flame me because I made them gay, expect a nasty reply. Just remember, I could have done a lot worse (one of my friends told me to do Snape/Dumbledore ::shudder::, and he calls *me* twisted). Keep that in mind next time you say a relationship between Draco and Harry is wrong. Any other kind of flame I'll post a polite response to. Now, to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now then," asked Harry "Where were we"  
  
Draco groaned, wishing Harry would just stop talking and let them finish what they'd started.  
  
"Save your breath Malfoy. You're going to need it. Soon I'll have you screaming my name."  
  
"Do you ever shut up Potter?"  
  
"Would you like to try and....."  
  
Draco had given up on Harry shutting up on his own, so he decided to, ahem, help him. He pushed him down onto one of the armchairs and straddled his lap. Harry grinned at him.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to do that"  
  
(A/N: Yeah, so were the rest of us! And I know I technically could have done something about that but the story really writes itself, as most authors know. I seem to have no control over the characters ::sigh::)  
  
"You never know when to stop talking, do you?"  
  
Harry simply smirked. He ran his fingers through his silvery hair, drawing him in closer. He began trailing kisses from his ear to the corner of his mouth. Draco moaned.  
  
//Why does he have to go so slowly? Besides, who says I can't be in control?//  
  
Draco had decided that it was time for things to be moving a little faster. He pushed Harry against the back of the chair, enveloping his mouth in a fiery kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths eagerly, while their hands roamed over one another's bodies. Abruptly, Harry got up and pushed Draco onto one of the couches, strewing various items of clothing along the way, so that eventually he was lying on top of the smaller boy, and they resumed what they had been doing before.  
  
Draco moaned again. "Harry.."  
  
They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
(A/N: Okay that was a lot less smutty than most of you had been expecting, I'm sure. Sorry if you're disappointed, lol. I can't seem to write it right at the moment, but I promised to post when I got 35 reviews. As soon as I can, I'll rewrite it in more detail if you guys want and repost the chapter. If you want me to do that, just tell me in your review *hint hint*. Ah, I just realized that this is supposedly after lunch. Oh well, we're just pretend that they're really tired. It's not like either of them got any sleep the previous night, they were too busy wandering around the castle in denial ^_^.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***The next morning***  
  
Harry woke up to find a sleeping Draco next to him. //Hmm, not a bad sight to see first thing in the morning// he thought.  
  
He got up to put his robes back on, waking Draco in the process.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty awakens."  
  
Draco chucked a pillow at his head.  
  
"Shut up Potter"  
  
"Come now Malfoy, you should know my first name by now. You seemed to know it quite well yesterday if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Harry grinned wickedly again, but had to duck to avoid the other pillow sent flying at his head.  
  
"Well, then you should definitely know that my name is Draco. In case you forget, you're pretty noisy yourself. Now get dressed, because if you don't we probably won't make it down to breakfast."  
  
They both laughed. "You know Draco, you have an extremely weird sense of humor"  
  
"I know, and that's why you love me."  
  
"One reason out of many," said Harry as he kissed Draco again. "You're right, we probably should get dressed and go down to breakfast. I'm starving, and people are going to start getting suspicious since both of us missed most of lunch and dinner yesterday."  
  
"Am I ever wrong?" said Draco, grinning.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes as he searched around for his shirt on the floor. After he finally found it under one of the cushions, Draco and he (A/N: he and Draco? him and Draco? Whatever, grammar is not one of my best subjects!) went down for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The other students were still in a morning stupor, and hardly noticed the arrival of the two boys. The teachers, however, were a different matter altogether. When Draco and Harry walked in together, laughing at looking at each other with love shining in their eyes, everyone at the staff table smiled. Even Snape had a sort of self-confident smirk on his face that was much happier than the one he usually wore (A/N: I may make people out of character, but Snape does *not* smile). Dumbledore even started applauding, and eventually the rest of the table joined it. It had certainly taken those two long enough to get together!  
  
The two boys chuckled at the sight of the smiling and clapping faculty, and their clapping got even louder as Draco pulled Harry toward him into a long, deep kiss.  
  
A/N: Ack, the fluffiness, the fluffiness. What can I say, I'm a complete sucker for happy endings ^_^. I can't write angst all the time ^_~. Yes, I know you're all so disappointed, but I think I shall end the story here. But what do you all think about a sequel? I can write one if you guys want me to (if you do, say so in your review). Now I can work on my other 2 stories that are going to end up being ridiculously long (Unexpected and Yet Another Untitled). You can always read those if you want more Draco/Harry interaction ::waves flag that says Draco/Harry Forever!::. I'm completely obsessed. If anyone is willing to do Lord Of The Rings slash I have a few ideas for you. Like I've said before, I refuse to write slash with Tolkien characters, but I have no objections to someone else doing it. Email me at goddess11506@hotmail.com if you want to hear them, or for any other reason you can think of relating to fanfics. I love getting e-mails ^_^, so I promise to respond. Now, you can all be nice little readers (lol), by reading and reviewing some of my other stories, like 'Draco Malfoy is my love slave' (could your penname be any longer?), who has reviewed practically all my stories ::big grin and hug::. Tons of thanks to you and SoulSister, my most faithful reviewers. I feel so loved ^_^. Free Draco and Harry plushies for you guys!!! And Draco/Harry flags for all my reviewers (except sara, for obvious reasons, just read the reviews and you'll see why ::glare::)!!!! Ok, now I'm just rambling on pointlessly (hmph, what else is new), so I'll shut up now. Thank you to everyone who has read up to here, I'm amazed at your capacity for utter pointlessness. Now post your reviews like nice readers, and if people request it, I shall write and post a sequel!  
  
~IceFire~ 


	16. Final Author's Notes!

1 Yet Another Chapter Of My Babbling  
  
I can tell you're all just so thrilled to have a third one of these senseless little things posted ::sighs as readers all get up and run away::. Ah well, it's the end of my happy little fic (and that was a very fluffy ending too, very unusual for me, I made it through a whole fic without killing anyone off), so I must post one more dose of my insane ramblings to make some comments and thank all my glorious reviewers. Now you all get individual messages if you haven't before, or I thought of something to say to you (flamers beware, I have a nasty habit of holding grudges for long amounts of time).  
  
Since I had people request one, you shall all be blessed with a sequel. Aren't you so happy? Lol. Anyways, like I said, I'll get a sequel up soon, I tried to write LoTR but it's not really working right now so I think those ideas will have to wait, but I will definitely get them posted eventually. I actually have a *title* for once, I refuse to waste it!!!! Beta-reader volunteers will be much appreciated, if you're volunteering (please please please someone volunteer!) e-mail me. Not like I'm begging or anything……………  
  
Speaking of Lord Of The Rings (the most awesome movie!!!!!!!!), I have a few comments to make on that. Legolas and Aragorn are soooooo fine!!!!!!!!! Something I found for any obsessed fan, at allposters.com you can order the movie poster with a huge pic of Legolas or Aragorn ::drool::. However, because of, ahem, certain things in the movie (like, well, practically the entire council, particularly that look they gave each other at the beginning, and everything in Moria, and a lot of other stuff too) I fear I'm going to be forced to slash them ::sigh::. I actually made an entire list of things I noticed and e-mailed it to my friends just to prove my point; it's actually pretty long. I think I still have it somewhere, lol. I was considering posting it too. Who here thinks I should? And there is nothing you could tell me that would convince me there is nothing between Sam and Frodo, especially because of that look Sam gives him at the end of the movie. All that fanatical devotion ("Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee, and I don't intend to Mr. Frodo"). Okay, this is a HP fic, so I should probably stop going on and on about LoTR now, but Aragorn/Legolas has become yet another one of my fav pairings. Oh, and I haven't read the books yet, so everything I write until I get around to reading them will be entirely movie-based. Don't hurt me!  
  
My friend Sarah has been a wonderful person and given me an entire new smut scene. She thinks I'm hopeless at them (and at times I'm inclined to agree) so she wrote one for me. She also had some bizarre things in there with all the professors and Hermione. It was actually pretty good. I might post it as its own fic (most likely titled "alternate chapter to Completely Miserable", I can't write titles) or as an additional chapter in this one, and it has some really good stuff that I'm going to put in the sequel (you should see the letter Hermione writes to Harry while she's away during Christmas break, it's awesome). Are you all dying for the sequel yet? It'll be up as soon as I can write it, I promise. Now, as promised, I'll thank all my reviewers (if you haven't reviewed this story, thus keeping you off the list, you can skip this part)  
  
Silver Lightning-Thank you ::grin::. I kinda have a tendency to talk about LoTR when I start off with something else, so no big deal. I know what you mean, any story with the words Harry/someone other than Draco or vice-versa is most likely not going to be something I read. Babbling is ok, the longer the review the better, and as you've noticed I seem to do that a lot too…………  
  
(rorymo, ha ha! u r so evil, and Rossiwantmypenbackgimme! are some of my friends from school, to explain the pen name, I stole Ross's pen and refused to give it back until he reviewed all of my stories. It worked too. Ha ha! u r so evil is Sarah, the contributor of my alternate ch. 13 and most likely sequel material. Rorymo is, well, psycho. Enough said.)  
  
youkai-I know, I get kinda obsessed too.  
  
Carneol-That really is too bad, the other chapters would have been up much faster, lol. Better late than never! Glad you liked the fluffy ending.  
  
Dark Lord-Thanks ::grin::  
  
Draco Malfoy is my love slave-Your penname is really long! It's really funny though. You are truly great, my most faithful reviewer!!! 5 whole reviews ::hug::!!  
  
SoulSister-my other faithful reviewer!!! You rock too!!!!  
  
Hmmm, I think that's it for all the people I haven't thanked in my other 2 chapters of pointlessness. Ah well, I'll thank all of you anyways. So thanks to strawberryRed, Seamus Finnigan, pinkloofa, Ch0Chang, Sentaro, Allison, Night Walker, Etre, The Earth Sorceress, crashbabe99, jay, kiss-of- the-death, sum1, Juliana Black, Rocket-Strife, and Boomer. Notice that sara, my only flamer, was NOT thanked, because she is a homophobe who obviously cannot read very well since I definitely said that this was going to be slash. Honestly, some people ::shakes head and rolls eyes::.  
  
I think I am done with my ramblings for now ::loud cheers from readers::. Gee, don't look so disappointed. Now, review this fic if you haven't already or have a response to one of my comments, leave a signed review and I promise to review one of your fics! If you want to beta-read, find out when I post something, or just chat (like I've said, I love getting e- mail!), then e-mail me at goddess11506@hotmail.com and I promise a response. The sequel and, if it's requested, alternate to chapter 13, will be posted asap. Now I really am done, so just click that nice little button that says 'Click Here to Submit A Review' and make me a very happy little authoress!  
  
~IceFire~ 


End file.
